Phoebe Laub
Phoebe Snow (born Phoebe Ann Laub; July 17, 1950 – April 26, 2011) was an American singer, songwriter, and guitarist, best known for her chart-topping 1975 hit "Poetry Man". She was described by The New York Times as a "contralto grounded in a bluesy growl and capable of sweeping over four octaves." video:Phoebe Laub She was born in New York City in 1950, and raised in a musical household in which Delta blues, Broadway show tunes, Dixieland jazz, classical music, and folk music recordings were played around the clock. Her father, Merrill Laub, an exterminator by trade, had an encyclopedic knowledge of American film and theater and was also an avid collector and restorer of antiques. Her mother, Lili Laub, was a dance teacher who had performed with the Martha Graham group."The Blues of Phoebe Snow" by Don Shewey Snow grew up in Teaneck, New Jersey and graduated from Teaneck High School.Nash, Margo (June 22, 2003). "Still Singing, Still a Fan Of Trains", The New York Times. Retrieved October 10, 2007. "Her first record, Phoebe Snow (Shelter 1974), with the single "Poetry Man", went gold, and Snow, who had been discovered performing in a Greenwich Village coffeehouse, shortly after graduating from Teaneck High School, found herself a sudden success." She subsequently attended Shimer College in Mount Carroll, Illinois, but did not graduate. As a student, she carried her prized Martin 000-18 acoustic guitar from club to club in Greenwich Village, playing and singing on amateur nights. Her stage name is a fictional advertising character created in the early 1900s for the Delaware, Lackawanna and Western Railroad: Phoebe Snow was a young woman who appeared dressed all in white. Also, a DL&W passenger train called the Phoebe Snow ran from Hoboken to Buffalo between 1949 and 1960. Snow was briefly married to Phil Kearns, and on December 10, 1975, she gave birth to a severely brain damaged daughter, Valerie Rose.Holden, Stephen (October 21, 1983). "Things Are Looking Up Again For Phoebe Snow". The New York Times. Retrieved August 23, 2008. Snow resolved not to institutionalize Valerie, and cared for her at home until Valerie died on March 19, 2007, at the age of 31. Snow's efforts to care for Valerie nearly ended her career. She continued to take voice lessons, and she studied opera informally.Friedman, Roger. "Saying goodbye to Valerie"., Fox News Channel, March 22, 2007. Retrieved August 23, 2008. Substory of "Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie Likely Guests at Cannes". Snow was Jewish and Buddhist.[http://www.jewishjournal.com/obituaries/article/remembering_my_friend_phoebe_snow_20110503 Jewish Journal, May 2011; "Remembering my friend, Phoebe Snow"] Professional life It was at The Bitter End club in 1972 that Denny Cordell, a promotions executive for Shelter Records, was so taken by the singer that he signed her to the label and produced her first recording. She released an eponymous album, Phoebe Snow, in 1974. Featuring guest performances by The Persuasions, Zoot Sims, Teddy Wilson, David Bromberg, and Dave Mason, Snow's album went on to sell over a million copies in the United States and became one of the most acclaimed recordings of the era. This spawned a Top Five single on the Billboard Hot 100 with "Poetry Man" and was itself a Top Five album in Billboard, for which she received a nomination for the Grammy Award for Best New Artist, and established her as a singer/songwriter. The cover of Rolling Stone magazine followed, while she performed as the opening act for tours by Jackson Browne and Paul Simon (with whom she recorded the hit single "Gone at Last" in 1975). 1975 also brought the first of several appearances as a musical guest on Saturday Night Live, on which Snow performed both solo and in duets with Paul Simon and Linda Ronstadt. During the 1975 appearance, she was seven months pregnant with her daughter, Valerie. Her backup vocal is heard on Paul Simon's hit song "50 Ways To Leave Your Lover" along with Valerie Simpson and Patti Austin, from 1975. She also duets with him on the song gospel-tinged "Gone At Last". Both songs appear on Simon's Grammy-winning 1975 album "Still Crazy After All These Years". Legal battles took place between Snow and Shelter Records. Snow ended up signed to Columbia Records. Her second album, Second Childhood, appeared in 1976, produced by Phil Ramone. It was jazzier and more introspective, and was an RIAA Certified Gold Album for Phoebe, with the Gold Album awarded on July 9th, 1976. She moved to a harder sound for It Looks Like Snow, released later in 1976 with David Rubinson producing. 1977 saw Never Letting Go, again with Ramone, while 1978's Against the Grain was helmed by Barry Beckett. After that Snow parted ways with Columbia; she would later say that the stress of her parental obligations degraded her ability to make music effectively. In 1979, she toured extensively throughout the U.S. and Canada with noted guitarist Arlen Roth as her lead guitarist and Musical Director. In 1981, Snow, now signed with Mirage Records, released Rock Away, recorded with members of Billy Joel's band; it spun off the Top 50 hit "Games". The 1983 Rolling Stone Record Guide summed up Snow's career so far by saying: "One of the most gifted voices of her generation, Phoebe Snow can do just about anything stylistically as well as technically … The question that's still unanswered is how best to channel such talent." Snow spent long periods away from recording, often singing commercial jingles for AT&T and others in order to support herself and her daughter."Music: Throwing In the Crying Towel". Time. May 1, 1989. During the 1980s she also battled her own life-threatening illness. Snow returned to recording with Something Real in 1989 and gathered a few more hits on the Adult Contemporary charts. Also, Snow composed the Detroit's WDIV-TV Go 4 It! campaign in 1980. She sang Ancient Places, Sacred Lands composed by Steve Horelick on Reading Rainbow's tenth episode The Gift of the Sacred Dog which was based on the book by Paul Goble and narrated by actor Michael Ansara. It was shot in Crow Agency, Montana in 1983. Snow performed in 1989 on stage at Avery Fisher Hall in New York City as part of Our Common Future, a five hour live television broadcast originating from several countries. In 1990, she contributed a cover version of the Delaney & Bonnie song "Get ourselves together" to the Elektra compilation Rubáiyát which included Earth Wind & Fire guitarist Dick Smith. In 1992, she toured with Donald Fagen's New York Rock and Soul Revue and was featured on the group's album recorded live at the Beacon Theater in New York City. Throughout the 1990s she made numerous appearances on the Howard Stern radio show. She sang live for specials and birthday shows. In 1997, she sang the Roseanne theme song a cappella during the closing moments of the final episode. tvseriesfinale.com "Roseanne: Episode 221 & 222 – Into That Good Night (part one & two), Retrieved May 16, 2013. In 1995, Snow participated in The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True at the Lincoln Center in New York City. In addition to Ms. Snow,the Concert featured performances by Jewel, Joel Grey, Roger Daltrey, Jackson Browne amongst others. Snow sang a very distinctive medley of "If I Only had a Brain; a Heart; the Nerve". An album of the concert was released on Compact Disc on Rhino Records as catalog number R2 72405. Snow joined the pop group, Zap Mama, who recorded its own version of "Poetry Man," in an impromptu duet on the PBS series, "Sessions At West 54th." Hawaiian girl group Na Leo also had a hit on the Adult Contemporary chart in 1999 with their cover version of "Poetry Man". In May 1998, Snow received the Cultural Achievement Award by New York City Mayor Rudolph Giuliani. She was also the recipient of a Don Kirschner Rock Award, several Playboy Music Poll Awards, New York Music Awards and the Clio Award. Snow performed for U.S. President Bill Clinton, First Lady Hillary Clinton, and his cabinet at Camp David in 1999. In 2003, Snow released her album Natural Wonder on Eagle Records, containing ten original tracks, her first original material in fourteen years. Snow performed at Howard Stern's wedding in 2008, and made a special appearance in the film Noah's Arc: Jumping the Broom as herself. Some of her music was also featured on the soundtrack of the film. Her Live album (2008) featured many of her hits as well as a cover of "Piece of My Heart". Death Phoebe Snow suffered a cerebral hemorrhage on January 19, 2010 and slipped into a coma,"Phoebe Snow, the Greatest Voice of Her Generation, Dies at 60". Showbiz411. Retrieved April 26, 2011. enduring bouts of blood clots, pneumonia, and congestive heart failure. Snow died on April 26, 2011 at age 60 in Edison, New Jersey. Discography Albums * 1974: Snowbird * 1974: Phoebe Snow (Platinum) * 1976: Second Childhood (Gold) * 1976: It Looks Like Snow * 1977: Never Letting Go * 1978: Against the Grain * 1981: The Best of Phoebe Snow * 1981: Rock Away * 1989: Something Real * 1991: The New York Rock and Soul Revue: Live at the Beacon * 1994: Phoebe Snow (Gold Disc) * 1995: P.S. * 1995: Good News In Hard Times (with The Sisters of Glory) * 1998: I Can't Complain * 2002: Very Best of Phoebe Snow * 2003: Natural Wonder * 2008: Live Compilations * 1981: The Best of Phoebe Snow * 1995: P.S. * 2001: The Very Best of Phoebe Snow Singles * "Poetry Man" b/w "Easy Street" (non-album track included as a bonus on CD) (January 1975) – U.S. #5 Pop / #1 adult contemporary * "Harpo's Blues" (May 1975) – U.S. #20 adult contemporary * "Gone at Last" (August 1975) (with Paul Simon and Jessy Dixon Singers) – U.S. #23 Pop / #9 adult contemporary * "Shakey Ground"/"Don't Sleep with Your Eyes Closed" (January 1977) – U.S. #70 pophttp://www.discogs.com/Phoebe-Snow-Shakey-Ground-Dont-Sleep-With-Your-Eyes-Closed/release/2129187 * "Every Night" (January 1979) – UK #37 * "Games" (February 1981) – U.S. #46 pop * "Mercy, Mercy, Mercy" (May 1981) – U.S. #52 pop * "Dreams I Dream" (with Dave Mason) (January 1988) – U.S. #11 adult contemporary * "Three Little Birds" duet with Gregory Abbott (2003) – pop Caribbean * "If I Can Just Get Through the Night" (April 1989) — U.S. #13 adult contemporary * "Something Real" (July 1989) — U.S. #29 adult contemporary With other artists * "Hymn" (Aftertones album 1975) – with Janis Ian * "You Really Got a Hold On Me" ("Bobby McFerrin" album 1982) – with McFerrin) * "Thankful N'Thoughtful" (Night Lines album 1984) – with Dave Grusin * "Between Old and New York" (Night Lines album 1984) – with Dave Grusin * "Tossin' and Turnin'" (Johnnie Be Back album 1991) – with Johnnie Johnson * "Sometimes Love Forgets" ("Hot Spot") Elektra Asylum album 1980; Steve Goodman * "Gone at Last" ("Still Crazy After All These Years") Columbia album 1975; Paul Simon * "A Lover's Question" ("Portrait Of The Blues" album 1993) - with Lou Rawls * "Baby I'm Yours" (Naked City feat. Jeff Golub) Atlantic Recording Company 1996; with Avenue Blue * "One Too Many Mornings" (Steve Howe, "Portraits of Bob Dylan") 1999 See also * List of people from New York City * List of people from Teaneck, New Jersey * List of singer-songwriters * Phoebe Snow (passenger train) * Phoebe Snow (fictional character) References External links * Biography at her official Web site * Unofficial fan site * [http://www.dukeupress.edu/books.php3?isbn=978-0-8223-3997-7 Soul Covers by Michael Awkward featuring research on Phoebe Snow] Category:Vocalists